theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Open Season (2006)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Open Season In the tranquil town of Timberline, 900-pound [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grizzly_bear grizzly bear] Boog enjoys a captive, but happy existence. He spends his day as the star attraction of the town's nature show and spends his nights living the life of luxury in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garage_(house) garage] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Park_ranger park ranger]Beth, who raised him since he was a cub. One day, the hunting fanatic Shaw drives into town with the one-antlered [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mule_deer mule deer] Elliot strapped to the hood of his truck. Boog wakes him as the two scream in terror. With Boog reluctant to intervene, Elliot begs to Boog for help to escape. At the last minute and against his better judgment, Boog frees Elliot before Shaw can go after him. Boog never expects to see his "buddy" again. Elliot follows Boog home and finds him sleeping in the garage and starts to throw rabbits at the window. Elliot tells Boog he wants to "free" him from his garage captivity. Elliot introduces Boog to a world of sweet temptations outside of the garage that he has never known. When the grizzly becomes intoxicated with sugar, events quickly spiral out of control as the two ransack the town's grocery store. Elliot escapes before Boog is caught by a friend of Beth, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_Season_(film)# police officer] Gordy. At the nature show, Boog meets up with Elliot who is being chased by Shaw. Boog attacks the mule deer, causing the whole audience in the show to panic before Boog threatens to kill Elliot. Shaw prepares to shoot Boog but the bear is instead shot by Beth with a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tranquilizer_gun tranquilizer gun]; she shoots Elliot as well. The two trouble-makers are released into the Timberline National Forest, only three days before the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_Season_(film)# start] of open season. Since he lacks any outdoor skills, Boog takes Elliot as his hapless guide to get him back home to Timberline to reunite with Beth. But in the woods, they quickly learn that it is every animal for itself. The two run into their share of the forest animals including hot-tempered skunks, psychotic ducks and panic-stricken rabbits. They also run into other animals such as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland Scottish]-accented squirrel, McSquizzy and his rogue gang, Reilly and his beaver [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_Season_(film)# construction worker] team, and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porcupine porcupine]who is in search of a friend. With each adverse encounter, Boog learns a little about self-reliance and Elliot gains self-respect. Elliot finds his herd crush, Giselle, but is also found by the herd leader, Ian, the "jock" mule deer and leader who has forced Elliot out of the herd (it is never explained why). They walk away from Ian's taunting, realizing that they have obtained true friendship. Day by day Elliot still attempts to lead Boog out of the forest, but it becomes evident that he has no clue where they are going. After winding up at Reilly's dam, Boog and Elliot are confronted by Shaw. Boog tries to run over the dam, but it is not a load bearing structure. It breaks under his weight and the rush of water washes everyone in the forest, including Shaw, to the clearing below the falls. At first everyone blames Boog, but Boog accuses Elliot of lying to him about leading him home. Elliot confesses, saying he wanted Boog as a friend and thought if they just spent time together it would work out. All the animals are angry at him, and Boog leaves to unwittingly find Shaw's log cabin. Shaw discovers him and pursues him to the city road where Boog happens upon the glowing lights of Timberline. Instead of deserting his companions, Boog helps the other animals defend themselves using supplies taken from Bob and Bobbie's (two 'scientists' looking for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bigfoot Bigfoot]) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RV RV] while their pet [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dachshund dachshund] Mr. Weenie joins the wilds. The following day, Boog leads a rampage against the hunters, sending them running after McSquizzy blows up their trucks. Shaw returns for a final battle. Elliot takes a bullet meant for Boog, enraging the bear who ties up Shaw with his own gun. Boog finds that Elliot survived the shot, only losing his second antler in the fight. Beth returns to take Boog back home where he will be safe, but instead he stays with his friends. They both realize that the bear is at home in the forest. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Open_Season_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit]]=